


Five times Grantaire gets hurt for Enjolras + one time Enjolras actually shows gratitude

by Bb8isbbgr8



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bb8isbbgr8/pseuds/Bb8isbbgr8
Summary: Grantaire always ends up getting injured for his fearless leader but he doesn't actually mind. He'd do anything for Enjolras. He just wishes he could get some thanks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lord have mercy on my soul.  
> Enjoy!

1  
The first time it happens Enjolras isn't even there. Grantaire shows up to a meeting with a cut lip, swollen eye, and lack of energy to tell what happened. Luckily Eponine clears it up for everyone.

"Someone was talking shit about our fearless leader in the bar last night. Grantaire made sure to shut them up."

The meeting starts shortly after but Grantaire can't focus because he swears that Enjolras had actually smiled at him for once.

2  
The second time it happens it's a lot more crowded. They're in the middle of marching down the streets with all their various flags and posters. Grantaire has somehow placed himself close enough to Enjolras that when the man jumps from the crowd right at the golden boy Grantaire can place himself in the way.

This of course earns him a punch right in the jaw which sends him to the ground. But not before he grabs the other man and pulls him down as well. It doesn't take long for Combferre and Courfeyrac to pull the man off and shove him back into the from where he came.

Eponine is the one who helps Grantaire up as the others continue to march, giving him quick pats and words of encouragement as they go. Enjolras doesn't even thank him. He assumes it's because the show must go on.

3  
The third time it happens, they're in a bar. Enjolras is standing on top of a table giving his "sermon". Everything is fine and the crowd seems to be really feeling it until he brings up inequality for minorities, women, and members of the LGBT community.

The crowd begins to murmur and the air grows tense. Grantaire can feel it even through his drunkeness. He begins to sit himself up when he sees the man. He freezes at first when he sees the bottle gripped tightly in his hands. He thinks of what happened last time, how Enjolras didn't even seem to care. But he knows that won't stop him.

He's out of his seat in seconds and he shoves Enjolras off the table, straight into Jehan's arms, when the bottle comes flying down. It makes contact with his arm and he feels the blunt force of it before he registers the glass sticking out of his arm and the blood that's beginning to drip down his arm.

The bar goes crazy at this point and he faintly notices Boussuet grabbing the guy before Joly is dragging him, and every other person from their group that he can reach, out of the bar. 

Grantaire collapses against the side of the building as Joly checks on his arm. Enjolras comes storming out with a scowl and a tiny cut on his cheek. Grantaire mentally kicks himself for it.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Enjolras practically shouts when he sees Grantaire. Grantaire wants to tell him, to express his concern, but instead he let's his face lean away from his Apollo and his eyes slide shut.

He wishes he hadn't woken up the next morning.

4  
The fourth time Grantaire gets himself Tasered. He convinced himself he had some sort of super power because he always knew when Enjolras was in need of him and he always seemed to make it in time. 

This time they're attacked by actual police officers. It was a shock to them all. They'd been doing a silent protest in the park, standing in a large circle with rags tied in their mouths and war paint on their faces. Their signs and shirts all said different things.

They circled the fountain, a place thought to give good fortune to those who threw their coins in it, and Enjolras asked that they give them their coins instead. They would be put to better use that way, saving African women for childhood marriage and building shelters for those in need. For some reason this was found offensive.

The police them selves weren't much of a suprise. They'd had cops called on them before to escort them to a more out of the way location or make sure nobody got hurt, civilian or protestor. It was more the big riot vans and riot gear that threw them off.

The police began to circle them and when they refused to back down, Bahoral stating their right to peaceful protest, the police men moved forward. There wasa struggle and Grantaire began to wonder why he'd shown up in the first place. When he sees Enjolras struggling on his own he remembers.

He sees the taser out of the corner of his eye but he doesn't truly register it. He's just focused on covering as much of Enjolras's body as he possibly can with his own. The police officer just continues to throw blows and Grantaire looks down to make eye contact with Enjolras. The world seems to freeze as he looks down at the confused face below him. Then he feels the shock.

He's glad Enjolras is the last thing he sees before it all goes black.

5  
Grantaire has accepted his position as Enjolras's unofficial body guard by the fifth injury. It was weird and he was tired of stitches and sore muscles but he knew he'd rather it be him than Enjolras. He'd always valued the blonde's life more than his own. 

That's why he wears extra layers when they have their next rally. He doesn't know what's going to happen next and he wanted to prepare himself as much as possible. 

It started off bad and stayed bad through the end. A group of white supremist showed up and automatically started trouble. Grantaire could see Enjolras's eye twitch a mile away. The slur words only made it worse.

Even through the commotion Enjolras continued, refusing to be deterred. It seemed to almost get better until Marius turned around and punched one of them straight in the face. That's when it truly went to shit.

Grantaire had definitely seen his fair share of fights so when the men came towards him he was ready. He took down the ones closest to him before scanning the crowd. Enjolras was doing fine on his own, Grantaire never doubted the man had a fight in him, but he made his way over anyways.

"Why do you always end up near him?" Eponine asked as she kicked a man twice her size right in the balls. Grantaire just continued to his position.

He grabbed a guy off Enjolras and Enjolras scowled before punching the man in the jaw. They held eye contact for a moment before Enjolras's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to yell something. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough so Grantaire was in no ways prepared for the bat that hits his back at full force. 

  The whole world seems to freeze and his head feels like it's going to explode as he slowly collapses. He can feel bile rising in his throat and his head starts to tingle from the pain. Air doesn't come easy and he's gasping as he watches Enjolras steal the bat and proceed to beat the shit out of the man.

  He doesn't pass out this time but when he's being placed into the back of a truck and his ears feel like they're exploding, he wishes he had. At least he has the comfort of Enjolras holding his hand the whole ride to the nearest hospital. It's a shame he doesn't realize it's happening.

+1

  After the bat incident Enjolras seems to open up. He didn't yell at Grantaire every chance he gets, he didn't brush him off, and he didn't scowl at him like he was the scum of the earth. Grantaire didn't know what to think of it. On one hand he was ecstatic. This is everything he'd ever wanted. On the other he's afraid that Enjolras is just doing it because he's afraid to hurt his feelings after he'd saved him.

In the end he realizes it won't last. It never lasts for him.

Instead of dwelling on it though, Grantaire sets his thoughts forward. They're having their biggest rally ever. Enjolras, with the help of the others, has gathered seven brilliant speakers who believed everything he did. With those seven speakers he planned a giant rally right in front of the French Parliament building. It would be amazing.

The day was set and the plans were ready. The speakers went in a way that each story built on the other. Each experience added to a huge picture. Enjolras would speak last and then they would all come together and do a piece of poetry Jehan wrote. It was going to be brilliant.

When the day arrived everything went according just as Grantaire knew it would. Everything went perfectly when Enjolras wanted it to. Grantaire stayed back as everything was put together. He was drunk, as usual, and he knew he would only get in the way. He didn't want Apollo mad at him when he seemed to have finally gotten on his good side.

Eponine joined him when it was almost done and they sat a few feet away from the action with a wine bottle between them. This rally had actually been approved and was technically legal so nobody tried to stop them and they'd actual been assigned their own police for protection. That felt good for a change and Grantaire convinced himself that he was drinking for that small victory.

People had begun to show up, some just interested and some actually knowing what was going on, as they finished and Enjolras was happy to see a decent crowd before they'd even begun. With that in his head he began.

When the first speaker began their crowd was steadily beginning to grow. By the time they were on the third it had more than quadrupled. The whole area was filled with people and for once Grantaire felt pride in the cause. 

Everything went perfectly. Only a handful of people had been removed by the police, everyone else was enthusiastically listening to what the speakers had to say. It was the perfect rally.

When Enjolras stepped onto the stage Grantaire swore he was glowing.

"He's beautiful," He whispered and felt the soft thump of Eponine's head hitting his shoulder. 

As Enjolras began to give his speech Grantaire couldn't help the want to stand. He needed to be closer. He had to see the joy in Enjolras's eyes. He had to know that Enjolras was taking in his victory. 

He made it half way when his eyes trailed to the crowd. He had been on a journey to see joy in a beautiful man's eyes, instead he got to see a man loading his gun and taking aim. There wasn't time to scream, there wasn't time to hesitate, so he didnt. Enjolras was closer than the soon to be shooter so he took off running in that direction.

He was pulling himself onto the stage when he heard the first gun shot. A miss, but it got everyone reacting. Grantaire's world singled down to Enjolras, Enjolras who was just now stepping away for the podium, Enjolras who had more potential in one eyelash than Grantaire had in his whole body.

In that moment he realized that he would gladly take every bullet in the world if it meant that Enjolras would be okay. 

He slammed into Enjolras at the same time that he heard the second shot. He saw Enjolras's panicked face and then felt pain blossom through out his right side. He'd never been more thankful to have alcohol running through his veins.

Even as the pain sent every one of his nerves on fire he didn't stop. Before he knew what he was doing he had Enjolras in his arms bridal style and he was sprinting across the stage. He barely registered his feet hitting the ground when he jumped off the back, he didn't register Enjolras staring at the blood in his side at all.

He didn't stop until he'd burst into the Parliament building and made his way into a side room. It was then that the pain which had tripled since he'd been shot caught his attention. He cursed before dropping Enjolras and collapsing to his knees.

Enjolras just stared at him.

The only sound was Grantaire cursing to himself and what sounded like Combferre and Courfeyrac out in hallway yelling their names.

"You got shot for me."

Grantaire looks up slowly and fights through the nausea when he sees the unhidden awe in Enjolras's eyes.

"I'd do it again."

The door slams open and there's a disheveled Jehan before them.

"They're in here!" He screams and drops to his knees before them. He looks them both over before seeing the blood spreading even further across Grantaire's chest, "Grantaire is hit!"

Joly appears a moment later and starts ripping off Grantaire's shirt automatically. He begins to make bandages and do all sorts of medical things but Grantaire isn't breaking eye contact with Enjolras.

"If you survive this, and you will, you're taking me out for tea and then we're going to make out until I make up for every wound you've gained on my behalf," Enjolras says suddenly. Grantaire can feel his mind go blank.

"You've got yourself a deal," He agrees and then he's being picked up and put on a gurney.

Three months later he happily makes good on that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please take the 30 seconds out of your day to comment. This is my first fic in the Fandom and I wanna know if I'm any good at these characters and what I need to work on.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
